1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray and tray holder aligning apparatus, and more particularly, to a tray and tray holder aligning apparatus, including a vertically positioned tray with a coupling hole and a holder plate with a coupling arm coupled with the coupling hole.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, an electric field light emitting display, which is a type of flat panel display, can be categorized as either a non-organic electroluminescent display or an organic electroluminescent display depending on the material used in a light emitting layer. Because an organic electroluminescent display can be driven with lower voltages, and is generally light, thin with a wide viewing angle and fast response speed for displaying images, organic electroluminescent display technology has been heavily developed.
An organic electroluminescence device of the organic electroluminescent display includes a positive electrode laminated on a substrate, an organic material layer, and a negative electrode. The organic material layer emits light by combining holes and electrons. To efficiently transfer the holes and electrons to the organic light emitting layer, an electron injection layer and an electron transfer layer may be interposed between the negative electrode and the organic light emitting layer, and a hole injection layer and an electron transfer layer may be interposed between the positive electrode and the organic light emitting layer. Thus, luminescent efficiency may be improved.
An organic luminescence device with the above described structure can be manufactured by physical vapor deposition such as vacuum deposition, ion plating, or sputtering, or by chemical vapor deposition using gas reaction. Particularly, to form the organic material layer of the organic luminescence device, vacuum deposition is often used. In vacuum deposition, the organic material is vaporized in a vacuum chamber to form vaporized organic material, and the vaporized organic material is then jetted and deposited on the substrate by a deposition source.
As flat panel displays have become larger, the sizes of the substrates in organic electroluminescent displays have become larger. Because positioning a larger substrate in a horizontal position for vacuum deposition may result in deflection of the substrate and defects in the deposited material, a vapor deposition system, in which a vapor deposition source moves in vertical direction in the vacuum chamber and injects the organic vaporized material on the substrate while in the vertical position, has been developed.
The vapor deposition system includes a driving shaft for moving the vapor deposition source in the vertical direction, and the driving shaft is rotated by a driving device. Due to the rotation of the driving shaft, the vapor deposition source injects the vaporized organic material, formed by evaporating the organic material, while moving vertically.
Moreover, as the substrate becomes larger, a vertical aligning system, in which the substrate and a mask are aligned while positioned vertically, is developing.
The vertical aligning system can include a substrate tray holder, which reciprocates such that the substrate is fixed in the vertical position. A holder plate with a coupling member, coupled with the substrate, can protrude and be positioned vertically. However, since the holder plate can be positioned vertically, deflection may occur.
Moreover, because the substrate and the mask are positioned vertically, a tray could be developed in which the erected substrate and the mask could be fixed and transferred vertically.
Additionally, to erect the substrate and the mask, a tray holder could be developed in which a tray is positioned vertically when transferred to a chamber for deposition.